


Liminal Space

by ProfessorRiverSnog



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is mortified, Bus, Crossover, Gen, Prompt Fill, River is hilarious, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorRiverSnog/pseuds/ProfessorRiverSnog
Summary: One could never quite capture with words the raw and unexplainable energy that the city had at 6 am. It was as if things were simultaneously ending and beginning. Both rapidly moving and in stasis.





	Liminal Space

        _One could never quite capture with words_ , River mused as she walked down the narrow streets, _the raw and unexplainable energy that the city had at 6 am_. It was as if things were simultaneously ending and beginning. Both rapidly moving and in stasis. _Much like my night_ , the woman mused with a saucy smirk directed at no one in particular. As the blonde with the halo of chaotic curls rounded a corner, she recounted the previous nights events. He had taken her dancing. No. Drinking came before dancing. Lots of those for him to get out on the dance floor. She was always impressed with the fluidity of his motions. The motions were by no means pleasing to the eye. Any person watching would simply have to stop and stare at the man seeming to flail about, limbs wide. He took the phrase ‘dance to the beat of his own drum’ quite literally it seemed. Not that that bothered her. If it did she certainly would not have spent the night tangled in said limbs. Nor would she be willing to walk the extensive walk to the bus station the next morning. No shame in walking in the black cocktail dress from last night. It’s a testament to him really. The man so good River Song had to walk him off. She chuckled at her her new moniker for him, imagining the deep blush that would fill his cheeks when she told him, when she happened upon another at her bus stop.

       To say that the woman in front of her was tall would be a vast understatement. The woman was a beast from her toned arms that peaked out of her satin blue shirt to her jean-encased legs that went on for days. What was somewhat ironic was that the beautiful giant sitting on the bench was trying her best to appear non-existent. River snorted gently to herself. As if she could. With her impressive height, pale blonde hair and what River could only describe as piercing blue eyes, she was a force. But obviously guarded. Judging by how tight her arms were held across her chest it would be a challenge for River to break through. Luckily for this stranger, difficult was how River liked her relationships. Sitting deliberately close to the woman she stretched her arms out over her head, arching her back and groaned loudly.

       “Did a number on my back.” she hummed, checking to see the woman’s reaction. The pale blonde was unfazed, her gaze locked on the window of the deli across the street from the stop. “He had me every which way last night.” River continued. “On my back, on my side, on my knees. I’m surprised I’m even upright.” she chuckled. All that statement earned was an quirked brow so River sat back deflated. Thinking quickly she turned towards the stranger. “So who pumped your pussy last night?”

       “Excuse me?!” the stranger exclaimed, the color rising in her cheeks.

       “She speaks!” River beamed, proud of her own accomplishment. “For a minute there I thought maybe you were mute or deaf but, you speak! Would have been a boring conversation.” she muttered. The other woman looked to River, a scowl etched onto her features before shaking her head. She looked down the street as if praying for the bus to come. When no 6 wheeled savior was in sight, she sat back defeated. “So who was he? To you I mean.” she prompted, looking as the woman’s face turned a surprising shade of maroon. “Tinder date, ex, friend, ex-friend, boss...”

       “That’s really none of your business.” she snapped, fixing her best look of intimidation on River. Another person might have taken the suggestion, maybe even have been scared. However River simply smirked wider.

       “Your boss eh? You minx.” She chuckled. “I would have never guessed you know with the obvious personal barricade you have up.” She hummed and scanned the woman before cocking her head to the side. “So what would make your boss, someone you know and trust, not only sleep with you but force you out into the world this early.” She paused for a moment before a thought dawned on her. “No. No no no. Not forced you out. You ran.” She watched as the woman’s jaw tightened and her gaze steeled forward. “What made you run?” she asked curiously. When no answer came River crossed her own arms. “I’m starting to get the sense that you aren’t 100% into our lovely conversation and frankly, I’m starting to get offended.” she sniffed. River watched the woman roll her eyes before turning.

       “I’d rather not discuss this with a stranger.” she told her, annoyance clear in her eyes.

       “Oh strangers are the best people to talk to!” River laughed. “It’s like free therapy. You can talk and talk and it basically means nothing. After this we part ways and chances are you’ll never see me again in your life. Think of me as a spiritual guide. And hey, how are you even sure I’m even here in the first place? Hmm?” she smiled. When the woman sighed and turned back to the deli windows, River sat back as well. She leaned her arm on the glass, resting her face on her fist. She huffed out both in defeat and in boredom. The second huff out was almost loud enough to cover the small murmurings of the woman beside her.

       “He’s engaged.” she said to the dark grey concrete. River sat up, knowing it was her turn to listen. “He invited me over to talk over the upcoming marketing meeting. We talked for a bit but as usual he wanted to talk about anything but work. He had some wine he boasted was from some famous vineyard. I told him it tasted like pool water. We laughed. Then he told me. I told him that she didn’t love him. And was using him. He didn’t want to hear it. Told me that that wasn’t the reason I was mad. He made me….I told him things I shouldn’t have said. And then he kissed me. It was stupid but I always knew Jaime Lannister had more balls than he had brains.”

      “You slept with Jaime…?!” River gasped, seeing the headlines and tabloid covers flash through her head. She blinked when the woman sent her a glare. “Sorry. Shutting up. Continue.” she gestured. The blue eyed woman rubbed her temples.

       “I’m such an idiot. I’m an idiot for going. And an idiot for drinking too much. For thinking that I’d be the one to change his mind.”

       “He’s still getting married?” River asked. “His fiance must be some woman.” The woman gave a guttural groan.

       “She’s the worst.” She groaned out. “Always critical. Nothing is ever good enough. Spoiled, manipulative perfect-bodied bitch.”

       “So far she sounds lovely.” River chuckled. She sighed gently. “You’re not an idiot. Just in love. And by the events of last night I can assume he is too. Think of it this way. He called you. He wanted to talk to you about it. He got mad at you when you were upset about it. If he really loved this….”

       “Cersei.” the stranger finished for her. River paused.

       “That’s actually her name?” she asked with a raised brow. “Man. No wonder. Anyway if he really loved this Cersei woman then he would have just told you to fuck off. That he didn’t care what you thought. But he didn't. Which means someone has some serious feelings for you. See? Free therapy.” River smiled smugly.

       “Maybe.” The blonde sighed wistfully. River hummed and looked to the woman. The sudden honking took her out of her reverie. She looked down the street to the see the bus beginning to roll towards them.

       “Do you like french toast?” she asked suddenly. The woman shook her head.

       “What?”

       “I know this place a block from here. Serves the best french toast, the strongest coffee and greasiest bacon this side of Central Park.” The woman regarded her for a moment, clearly weighing her options. She sighed out.

       “I do like french toast.” she told her. River beamed and jumped up from her seat.

       “Then it’s settled. We’ll have some french toast, call up your Mr. Boss Man and get you back in the game.” The woman shook her head as she stood from the bench.

       “Just the french toast will be fine for now.” she chuckled.

       “I’ll take it.” River told her, linking her arm with the woman’s as they began to walk down the block. “I’m River by the way.” The woman gave her a small smile.

       “Nice to meet you River. I’m Brienne.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first ficlet feedback and kudos would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
